1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella seal for aircraft and, more particularly, to elongated members positioned over the slots formed between adjacent aircraft panels to cover such slots so that aircraft provided with such elongated members have superior laminar air flow thereover and so that radar detection is abated.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of aircraft, metallic plates are coupled or otherwise secured to a lower base structure as by Milson type fasteners, set screws or like mechanisms. The fasteners are removable to allow for access to internal aircraft components therebeneath and for the replacement and/or repair of the individual plates.
Proper engineering design of aircraft requires that adjacent plates be spaced a small distance from each other to allow for expansion and/or contraction of the plates during extreme thermal conditions. Such spacing also allows for plate shifting during the maneuvering of the aircraft when in operation and use. Unfortunately, however, the spacing between plates creates a discontinuous surface which interrupts the laminar flow of air thereover thus resulting in undesirable sound, drag, poor fuel consumption and diminished handling capabilities. In addition, the plates are normally electrically conductive thereby creating electrical discontinuities at the gaps which are detectable by radar. This is because the discontinuous elecrical surfaces, as created by the spacing between plates, increases electrical interference when reflecting radar waves. This increases the detectability of the aircraft by radar.
Various devices and techniques for covering gaps are either employed commercially or are disclosed in the patent literature. For example, with reference to U.S. Patent Numbers and their inventors, Michael U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,994 and Speakman U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,234 disclose methods of securing the wing skin to the wing structure of an aircraft. FIGS. 2 and 3 show how this skin is secured to the frame structure with rivets and continuous type hinges 5. This method is said to be aerodynamically superior to one where the skins are secured to the wing structure resulting in a quilt-like surface. In addition, Isenberg U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,785 and 4,296,899 show the known method of using tape for the recesses found in the outer skin of the aircraft.
As evidenced by the great number of prior patents and commercial devices and techniques, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve gap covering seals. Such efforts are being made to render such seals more efficient, reliable, inexpensive and convenient to manufacture, install and use. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial devices and techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a seal assembly positionable to cover a gap between aircraft panels, the seal assembly including an umbrella seal and primary nodes extending therefrom into the gap, the seal assembly also including secondary nodes in the gaps secured with respect to the panels and positioned between the primary nodes, the primary and secondary nodes having apertures aligned along a common axis and an elongated pin extending through the apertures of the primary and secondary nodes, the assembly further including a cross seal positionable with its ends secured over ends of adjacent umbrella seals.
A further object of the invention is minimize galvanic corrosion between adjacent aircraft panels by the use of improved umbrella seals.
It is a further object of this invention to simplify the design and usage of aircraft gap seals.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the laminar flow of air adjacent to aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to abate undesirable sound and drag of an aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to improve fuel consumption and handling capabilities of an aircraft.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to preclude detection of aircraft by radar through the covering of gaps between adjacent aircraft panels.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.